1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Process technologies for reducing line widths of patterns have been continuously developed to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices. However, the process technologies for forming fine and small patterns for future semiconductor devices may require new and expensive photolithography processes.
Three-dimensional electronic structures, such as vertical MOS transistors, that increase the integration density of semiconductor devices have been developed. A vertical MOS transistor may include vertical source/drain regions, with a channel region positioned between them. The vertical orientation of such a device may allow for higher integration density while, at the same time, overcoming some of the obstacles to higher-level integration of planar MOS transistors, such as short-channel effects, for example. Innovative structures and methods of manufacturing three-dimensional electronic devices would be highly desirable.